Traditionally, an operator adjusts a camera's pan, tilt, and zoom parameters via a button or spin bar to focus on a targeted area. However, it is often time-consuming and non-intuitive, since the operator cares more about the targeted viewing area afforded by the camera, rather than the abstract and numerical pan, tilt, and zoom parameters. It is extremely difficult and non-intuitive for the user to understand a camera's pan, tilt, and zoom parameters for a region of interest based on traditional 2D representations within a 3D environment, and then mentally transform them into control operations.